


Candlelight

by apostate (394percentdone)



Series: Tales of a Tabris [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Massage, Trans Male Character, slight d/s tones in the form of a bit of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/apostate
Summary: the candle their only light as the sun sets over the sea outside their window. Love made slowly in the purple air of dusk.





	Candlelight

Sand sticks to them, between their toes and on the palms of their hands. The sound of waves behind them as they walk back to their villa, Ellanis' arm linked around Zevran's. A subtle heat to the air between them. Zevran places a kiss to Ellanis' temple, absentminded and familiar. 

A promise whispered in a crowd, longing built over time, the sweet ache of desire simmering under their skin. Zevran draws a bath, undresses Ellanis with gentle caresses to each inch of exposed skin. "I am a lucky man." Smiles as Ellanis laughs, combing his hands through Zevran's wind-tangled hair. 

"That makes two of us."

A snap of Ellanis' fingers and the water warms, eddies around him as he sinks down into it. Blinks up at Zevran and smiles slowly. Heat blooming in his core, leaking to his limbs as Ellanis watches him with burning eyes. 

Golden light tinged pink, Zevran ties his hair up and out of the way before grabbing a thick bar of soap. Soft cloth on skin, washing away the day with tender touches. Skin against wet skin, small smiles and gentle laughs. Zevran kneeling over Ellanis' legs as he kisses him, the taste of sea salt on Ellanis' tongue. 

"Wait here for me caro." Steps carefully out of the bath, dring himself quickly with a nearby towel. Watches the way Ellanis sinks into the space he left behind.

Warm water swirls against Ellanis' skin, head rested back against the edge of the bath, eyes closed. Just as Zevran had asked. Relaxed and anticipant in the same moment. A quick rise and fall of his chest, steam rising around him in thin trails. The sweet smell of blackberries and vanilla drifts through the air. Breathtaking. Zevran drops a kiss on the crown of his head as he leaves the room, lights a candle in their bedroom. Sets aside a vial of scented oil.

Opens the door to their balcony, steps outside to breathe the sea air. A place of their own, isolated and free. A dream Ellanis had shared once, years ago. An idea rooted in Zevran’s heart finally blooming. Thinks of Ellanis, soft skin and softer kisses. The shine in his eyes when he smiles how they crinkle around the edges. Strands of hair against his cheek, straying from the loose bun on the top of his head. Water lapping at the dip in his collar, slow heat unfolding. Waiting.

A night promised long ago. Years in which all they had were letters. A handful of days reunited. Zevran counts the heartbeats together with Ellanis, long-awaited love burning in his chest. The sun begins to set outside their villa, staining the ocean pink and orange and blue. Paints their room with its fading light, open balcony doors letting in the sea breeze. 

Zevran steps back inside, picks a towel off the stack of fresh linens. The setting sun sets Ellanis' skin on fire under the shifting water.  Glistening drops on his shoulders, the edge of his cheek. A shiver in his breathing, catching and spilling from his chest. 

Eyes still closed. Skin flushing in the heat, tension built over the course of the day. A touch here, a glance there, whispered promises in a crowd. Zevran ghosts his fingers across the shell of Ellanis' ear, down the long column of his throat just to feel his skin jump. To hear the way his breath stutters, teeth catching on his bottom lip. 

Murmurs Ellanis' name into the silence between heartbeats, goosebumps under Zevran's lips. The taste of vanilla and blackberries on Ellanis' skin as sweet as the moan falling from his lips. Beads of water under Zevran's tongue, a trail he follows to the line of Ellanis' jaw. 

"Remember my promise amor, do you still trust me?" A whisper of a question, voice low to avoid breaking the air surrounding them. Ellanis' eyes flicker open, dying sunlight burning in their depths. 

Smile blooming on his face. "Always." 

Zevran laughs against Ellanis, draws his hand back down Ellanis' arm, helps him stand on slightly wobbly legs. Smiles into Ellanis' hair as he leans into Zevran. Drys him off with the downy towel, lingering touches, soft kisses. Teasing fingers across sensitive skin, building heat steadily, slowly. 

The light flickers across Ellanis, catching in the drops of water Zevran didn’t quite dry. A blindfold across his eyes, rich purple silk tied off to the side. As Ellanis had asked. Trust shared and given absolutely in a gesture, in a word. Without reservation. In the dim light Ellanis glows, teeth catch against his lips. Pale gold skin against dark blue sheets, open and exposed without fear. 

Zevran spills oil across Ellanis’ back, kneads it into his skin gently. The days taking their toll on his warden, tension running through his muscles under Zevran’s hands. Carefully, reverently, Zevran eases them, drains the stress from under Ellanis’ skin with a gentle touch. Traces the patterns of scars with his hands -along his back, across his shoulders, down the length of his right leg. 

Melting, mewling whines spilling from Ellanis as Zevran presses light kisses across the constellation of freckles on his skin. His hips twitch under Zevran's hands, spreading him open to drip oil along the sensitive skin. Watches it join the wet mess he's made of Ellanis, his entrance twitching, weeping onto the sheets below his hips.

The heat of his skin under him as Zevran leans over him, brushes the damp hair off the nape of his neck to press a kiss there. Ellanis burns with a fire Zevran sparked hours before. Turns him over, wraps Ellanis' hands around the headboard and whispers for him to keep them there. Trails lines of kisses across smooth skin, building. Stroking a heat until flames lick the air between their skin. 

Burning, a shiver running through the length of Ellanis as Zevran runs a finger just to the side of his clit, takes a nipple between his teeth. Building, circling, Ellanis' breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps as he teeters on the edge. Draws his finger away, up the line of his hipbone, soft rumbling laughter against Ellanis' ear. "Not yet."

A new tension in Ellanis’ muscles. Beads of sweat on his brow, in the hollow of his throat, on the curve of his hip. A trembling line of a person, melting in the candlelight under Zevran’s hands. Beautiful. Zevran ghosts his fingers in arcs, along Ellanis’ arms, down his chest, across his thigh. Fluttering skin and harsh gasping breaths are his rewards. His name becoming a mewling cry, high and sharp from Ellanis as he writhes. Dripping.

Bringing him to the edge again, never entering him even as Ellanis' hips snap and writhe against him. Careful and steady, so hard Zevran throbs in time with Ellanis' heartbeat. Racing flames under his skin, curling inside his gut as Zevran builds it to an inferno. 

Wet heat, Zevran swallowing Ellanis’ moans as finally he slides a pair of fingers inside him. Scissors them slowly against trembling walls, breathes Ellanis’ air. Scorching them both as the flames under their skin ignite. Ellanis burns, steam rising from his skin as the fire inside him -always so close to the surface- makes itself known. 

Hips rising jerkily to meet Zevran’s fingers, muscles in his thighs bunching and clenching under Zevran’s hands. Zevran chases the quiver in Ellanis’ skin, a line of open kisses across his jaw and down his throat. Desire throbbing, heartbeats Zevran can taste in the hollow of Ellanis’ collar. 

A flutter under Ellanis' skin as Zevran brushes over his clit. Shaky moans tumbling from kiss-swollen lips. Close, so close and still Zevran retreats. Ellanis cries out, bucks his hips on Zevran's fingers. Pleading half words, creaking wood as Ellanis clutches against the headboard. Not once letting go. 

Candlelight burning low, flickering against Ellanis' skin. Drifting sparks matching every one of Ellanis' cries. Heartstopping. Zevran takes the time to bask in the sweet agony he's building. Vanilla and blackberries, soft moans, sunset over the ocean, Ellanis in all his magic.

Clean sweat beading on Ellanis' skin, Zevran tastes salt as he follows the dip of Ellanis' shoulder. Teeth just grazing the flushed skin. Fingers moving in a slow, gentle rhythm, sinking and withdrawing at a maddening pace. 

So hard he aches. Shudders, as Zevran takes his fingers from Ellanis, whisper sweet nothings in the shell of his ear. Lines himself up and presses until the lines of their bodies are a continuous seam. Slow steady thrusts, building the flames between them. Ellanis takes in small, shuddering breathes, grasps blindly for Zevran above him. Finds his shoulder with his hands, wraps his legs around his hips. 

Molten as they burn together. An endless stretch of time, the candle their only light as the sun sets over the sea outside their window. Flickering flames catching in the earring in Ellanis’ ear, Zevran thumbs the silk blindfold, waits for a nod and a shivered “ _Please_ ” before gently lifting it away. Ellanis blinks, smiles, eyes alight with a fire from within. Heels press into the small of Zevran’s back, Ellanis’ hips rising to meet his thrusts. Love made slowly in the purple air of dusk. 

Languidly they melt together. The line between them blurred each one bleeding into the other. Zevran breathes Ellanis' air, swallows his moans, rediscovers the taste of his name on Ellanis' tongue. A tender, scorching kiss that lasts forever. Neither of them looking for time to find them again. 

Waves of pleasure washing over them, one crest bleeding into the next. Burning softly, sweetly, so slowly its release is a surprise. Ellanis shudders under him, thighs pressing hard against Zevran as he cries out Zevran’s name. Irresistible. Zevran presses a kiss to his lips, breathes his name in the space between heartbeats. Finds his own release as Ellanis bites at his bottom lip. 

Winding down, settling against each other. Shudders running through Ellanis, Zevran's hands around his, uncurling them from the headboard, bringing them against his lips. Soft eyes meeting his as Ellanis blinks at him, smiling quietly. 

Fire reduced to embers, smoldering and sated. The sweet smell of blackberries and vanilla lingering on Ellanis’ skin, tender kisses in candlelight. Stars in the sky outside, moonlight dusting the waves outside their balcony door. 

**Author's Note:**

> they're so soft


End file.
